I swear by the moon and the skys
by SnapeHalfBloodPrincess
Summary: Alexis precisa que Snape deixe de ter medo de estar com ela.


**I swear**

**Harry Potter Fan-Fiction**

**Severus Snape e Alexis Snow**

Alexis e Snape tiveram uma discussão horrível. Snape estava inseguro. Tinha sofrido muito ao longo destes anos e tinha medo. Amava muito a Alexis mas tinha muito medo, tinha medo que ela não o amasse como ele o amava a ela. Quando ele puxou o assunto, Alexis nem queria acreditar no que estava a ouvir. Começaram a discutir. Estavam juntos no quarto de Snape, prontos a passar o fim de semana juntos. Ele no meio da conversa saiu e bateu com a porta. Alexis sentou-se na poltrona, levou as mãos à cara e começou a chorar. Quando se acalmou decidiu que devia falar com ele. Ela amava-o muito e não o queria perder por uma coisa destas. Já era de noite e Alexis sabia bem onde é que ele estava. Sempre que tinha algum problema, ele ia para a torre de astronomia e ficava fixado nas estrelas, enquanto pensava nalguma maneira de resolver o que o incomodava. Ela foi à Torre de Astronomia e viu-o, na varanda, a fixar as estrelas.

-Severus…

-Alexis, eu… - Alexis não o deixou terminar a frase.

-Por favor, ouve o que eu te tenho a dizer.

**I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky**

(Eu juro pela lua e pelas estrelas do céu)

Eu amo-te muito Severus e eu juro por todas as estrelas que estão no céu e que tanto gostas de ver

**and I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
><strong>(E eu juro como a sombra que está ao teu lado)

E juro também por essa sombra que anda sempre ao teu lado que nunca vou fazer nada que te possa magoar.

******I see the questions in your eyes**

(Eu vejo as questões nos teus olhos)

Eu consigo ver todas essas questões e dúvidas nos teus olhos.

******I know what's weighing on your mind**

(Sei o que está a pesar na tua mente)

E sei também o que te pesa nessa mente e que te destrói por dentro.

******You can be sure I know my part**

(Podes ter a certeza que eu sei o meu papel)

Mas Severus, eu sei muito bem qual é o meu papel na tua vida.

******Cause I stand beside you through the years**

(Porque eu fico ao teu lado através dos anos)

Eu vou ficar ao teu lado através dos anos. Mas eu preciso que me deixes fazer isso. Eu preciso, por favor, que confies em mim e que não tenhas medo.

******You'll only cry those happy tears**

(Só irás chorar lágrimas de alegria)

Eu só te vou fazer chorar lágrimas de alegria.

******And though I make mistakes**

(E apesar de eu cometer erros)

Eu sei que cometo erros, toda a gente comete. Erra é humano.

******I'll never break your heart  
><strong>(Nunca irei quebrar o teu coração)

Mas nada que eu vá fazer, vai partir o teu coração.

******Chorus  
>And I swear by the moon<strong>

(E eu juro, pela lua)

Eu juro-te isso. Juro-te por aquela lua brilhante que está ali, presa no cé.

******And the stars in the sky I'll be there**

(E pelas estrelas do céu que eu estarei lá)

E por todas as estrelas que te aconselham nos momentos difíceis.

******I swear like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there**

(Eu juro como a sombra que está ao teu lado que estarei lá)

Assim como a tua sombra, que nunca te deixa, que está sempre ao teu lado, eu vou ser assim. Vou estar sempre contigo. Vou apoiar-te sempre.

******For better or worse**

(Para o melhor e para o pior)

Quer seja nos melhor momentos, quer seja nos piores.

******Till death do us part**

(Até que a morte nos separe)

Até que a morte nos separe.

******I'll love you with every beat of my heart**

(E vou amar-te com cada batida do meu coração)

(Alexis colocou a mão de Snape no seu coração) e vou amar-te por cada batida do coração. Sempre mais que na batida anterior.

**And I swear  
><strong>(E eu juro)

Eu juro-te.

**I'll give you every thing I can**

(Vou dar-te tudo o que posso)

Tudo o que poder, eu dou-te

******I'll build your dreams with these two hands**

(Irei construir os teus sonhos com estas duas mãos)

Com estas duas mãos, eu irei fazer tudo para que os teus sonhos se tornem realidade.

******We'll hang some memories on the wall**

(Vamos pendurar algumas memórias na parede)

E à medida que o tempo vai passando, vamos ter memórias maravilhosas para pendurar nas paredes.

******And when (and when) just the two of us are there**

(E quando apenas nós os dois estivermos aqui)

E quando estivermos assim, só os dois juntos.

******You won't have to ask if I still care**

(Não terás que me perguntar se me importo contigo)

Não terás que me voltar a perguntar se eu me importo contigo.

******Cause as the time turns the page**

(Porque à medida que o tempo vira a página)

Porque à medida que o tempo passa e vamos virando as páginas no nosso álbum de memória.

******My love won't age at all**

(O meu amor não irá envelhecer de todo)

O meu amor não passará. Continuará sempre aqui, por ti.

**And I swear by the moon**

(E eu juro, pela lua)

Eu juro-te isso, pela lua.

******And the stars in the sky I'll be there**

(E pelas estrelas do céu que eu estarei lá)

E pelas estrelas que estão no céu, que estarei sempre ao teu lado

******I swear like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there**

(Eu juro como a sombra que está ao teu lado que estarei lá)

Assim como a tua sombra está sempre

**For better or worse**

(Para o melhor e para o pior)

Seja no melhor ou no pior

******Till death do us part**

(Até que a morte nos separe)

ATÉ QUE A MORTE NOS SEPARE.

******I'll love you with every beat of my heart**

(E vou amar-te com cada batida do meu coração)

E vou amar-te com cada batida do meu coração.

**And I swear  
><strong>(E eu juro)

Eu juro-te, meu amor, eu juro-te.

Snape não precisou que Alexis dissesse mais uma única palavra. Passou a mão pela nunca dela, puxo-a para si e beijou-a com muita paixão. Ele agora tinha a certeza que podia confiar nela e ela nunca o iria desiludir ou magoar. Quando quebraram o beijo, abraçaram-se e ficaram ali, abraçados, juntos, com a bênção da lua e das estrelas.

FIM


End file.
